Foundry/Timeline
A chronological timeline based on canon events related to the same continuity of the Nickelodeon Fanonverse. Please note that this timeline has nothing to do with this timeline. The timeline was originally created at The ACS Wiki, but was subsequently deleted. Ambiguous time periods *Shadows invade most worlds, including the Nickelodeon Fanonverse, and a crew of heroes have to stop them in the events of Sword of Dreams. 10 billion years ago *Curator Prime creates the Prime Universe via Big Bang. 4.6 billion years ago *Earth is formed, with its first inhabitants being the numinous Adam and Eve. Soon, they were exiled from the Garden of Eden, a portion of the Multiversal Nexus, for contravening Prime. There would be many children of Adam and Eve, and they would all become the deities of the Fanonverse. 1.2 million years ago *Prime restrains the power of several deities and vigorously places them inside gems and hides them throughout the world. Most are put away, not all. This would later serve as a major plot point. *Prime creates the first humans. Curator Prime created mankind in his, as well as other Curators, image. This is why humans do not share the same anatomy. Seven hundred years ago *John the Marksman is born and praised by all as the best of his generation. 11th century *The woman later know as Path Way is born. 15th century 1451 *John the Marksman gets convicted of his first crime: manslaughter. 17th century 1620 *A man gets lost on an island and meets a tribe of immortals who rename him and turn him into an immortal. He is renamed Collector. 1623 *Collector starts his career as a mercenary, working for numerous armies. 18th century 1751 *Bob Boogleface is born, but is known as Monifrayer Mayclayer in this time period. At this time in his life, he is not well-known, and is generally thought of as a nobody, despite carrying powers such as immortality and incomprehensibly high IQ. 1776 *Monifrayer Mayclayer accidentally runs over a sacred cat, the day after he receives his driver's license. Because of this, he becomes a national hate figure - his first taste of fame, although for completely the wrong reasons. To avoid the negative press, he becomes a hermit and hides in an isolated shack. 1777 *Monifrayer ends up dying of starvation, as it turns out he forgot to bring food to the shack. However, he is reborn as Bob Boogleface, revealing to him his true powers. For some reason, no-one realizes Bob Boogleface is Monifrayer Mayclayer, because the two have slightly different hair colors, and people are stupid. 19th century 1846 *Wacky Town, later to be known as Crazville, is founded by unlawful pedestrian Issac Gerald LastName. The town is later abandoned. 1878 *The Y-Guy crew are sent to this date from a huge white blast. However, they change history so that this event never happens. 1900 *Anytown, under the guise Bland Town, is founded by Senior Wahrio. 20th century 1912 *Spongerachotoxin, the chemical that gave Mimic and the second Troll King their powers, is created. 1919 *Johnny Rust, the first Troll King, is born in Germany. 1952 *The Pinwheel Federal Penitentiary is opened and created. 1960 *Glenn Craze, after coming to an agreement with the government, restores Wacky Town and renames it Crazville. 1961 *Mimic the Impressionist is born in Russia. 1964 *A space mission that is failed shuts down the Apollo project. One survivor, a cat named "Bingo" survives and is left in stasis for 100 years. 1966 *Edward Lector, goes missing as a teenager in Dragkon Canyon, west of Nicktropolis. 1969 *Nick Town passes a law that prohibits praying on city property. 1979 *Dr. BJ, the second Troll King, is born. 1982 *Dr. Boom is born. 1983 *Captain O' Avraf is born. 1984 *Events of HTML: The Animated Series take place. *Events of The Rejects take place. *Events of Sugarboy take place. *Events of Double O' Seven take place. 1985 *Mayor Bate starts The Great Poultry Genocide in Quibblobicus. 1986 *SuperSaiyanKirby is born. *Ross is born. 1987 *Krazy arrives on Earth. 1988 *John the Marksman and Collector meet for the first time in a local high school. 1989 *Professor Carrotstein is born. *Professor Zing-Whatt is born. 1991 *Mimic the Impressionist begins his criminal career. 1992 *Dave and Vic are born. *The Pinwheel Federal Penitentiary is re-opened. 1995 *Mimic the Impressionist gains his powers. 2000 *Bagel is born on FoodTopia. *Rob is born on Irk. *Foodtopia is eaten by a giant Space/Dark Mouth, resulting with the President sending 20 Foodtopian babies into space to continue their race. *Y-Guy is born. *Mango is born. *Hearty is born. *Web is created. 21st century 2001 *John the Marksman and Web meet for the first time on Gaylord's Road, Nicktropolis. 2002 *Wario is born. *Brandon is born. 2005 *Nozus goes to Yale on a merit scholarship. *Steven Bouvier (MattBoo) is born in The Boo Kingdom Hospital and afterwards sent to be babysat in his uncle Lord of the Boos's Mansion by his parents, only to live there after his parents never returned. 2007 *Nozus founds Zhao Industries, which would soon dominate most of the city of Nicktropolis. 2010 *Nicky is born. *The events of The Epic Animals take place. *During the events of The Great Boo/Human War, Steven Bouvier gains his well-known hat from a fellow Boo, understanding his uncomfort of looking like all the others. In return, Steven joins the Boo in practice of scaring the human generals, but end up scaring Lord of the Boos. Steven moves away and gets amnesia. He is taken care by the characters of Matthew's World and named MattBoo. *The events of the Matthew's World revival take place. 2011 *Rob lands on Earth. *MattBoo leaves the setting of Matthew's World and moves to New City. 2012 *Bagel crash lands on Earth after spending nearly twelve years in space. *Events of Nicky take place. *Events of The Bagel Show take place. *Events of The Bagel Movie take place somewhere in the middle of The Bagel Show. Planets Mercury and Venus are destroyed by Perfect, Earth almost becomes a slave planet, Planet Irk is taken over, and The Tallest and half of the Irkens are killed, with Order re-programming every SIR Unit. *Events of Y-Guy take place. *Events of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness take place. *Events of Chrome's Movie of Chromeyness take place. *Wario's parents are hung. 2013 *MattBoo moves to Nicktropolis. *Events of Chronicles of Anima take place. *Events of Stickventures take place. 2014 *Events of SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures ''take place. 2015 *Events of ''Y-Guy HSR take place. *Web returns to Fort Pooda. *Events of Bandit Territory take place. 2016 *Johnny Rust, the first Troll King, is killed at age 96. *Events of Oblivion: The Path of the Righteous Man take place. 2017 *The events of NF take place. 2018 *LT Fan officially dies, but is resurrected six years later. 2022 *Events of episode two of Villainy take place. 2023 *Events of The ACS take place. *The ACS is formed by John the Marksman. *The 2023 Nicktropolis riots begin, but are soon stopped by the ACS. Notable protesters included Wario and Chrome. *Edward Lector reappears after being missing for 57 years, now non-aging and under the guise "Phantom". *Events of The Non-ACS take place. *Events of episode one of Villainy take place. 2024 *After Symbiotic Relationship, the rest of the second season of The ACS takes place. *The events of The ACS: High Society take place. *Bagel marries Lucy. *BrandoCorp is founded by Brandon. *Events of Righteous Do-Gooders take place. 2025 *Rob marries Sophia. *Janet, the daughter of Bagel and Lucy, is born. 2028 *James, son of Brandon, is born. *Joe the Marksman, son of John the Marksman and Erin, is born. 2033 *Events of Fanonverse Jr. take place. *Events of the third season of The ACS take place. 2034 *Events of Annoying People take place. 2040 *Dr. Boom is killed by the police. 2042 *Events of Fanonverse Sr. take place. 2045 *Nicky gets married. *Newtropolis is constructed near Nicktropolis by BrandoCorp and Zhao Industries. 2050 *Nicky's son Nicky Junior is born. 2064 *Events of Life (in space) Sucks take place. *Catnip is killed when attempting to enter the Multiversal Nexus. 2070 *Fred dies after being infected with Spongerachotoxin. 2078 *Y-Guy dies due to natural causes. 2085 *Chrome IV is created by an elderly Brandon. *Cotton is accidentally killed by Nick after he challenged him to a thumb war. Cotton doesn't have thumbs, so Nick accidentally crushed his body, thinking it was a giant thumb 2086 *Brandon dies from a heart attack. 22nd century 2100 *Nicky dies of old age. *Krazy dies of leukemia. 2121 *Bagel dies due to natural causes. 23rd century 2254 *Rob dies from a fatal ship accident. 24th century 2345 *The events of The Future is Stupid take place. Fourth millennium 3012 *Pure-Irkens become extinct, however some hybrids carry on Irken DNA. 3023 *John the Marksman is murdered. *Events of The ACS Forthcoming take place. Category:Timeline Category:Nickelodeon Fanonverse